character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanford Pines
Summary Stanford Filbrick "Ford" Pines, also known as The Author, is a paranormal investigator who came to Gravity Falls, Oregon, to study the huge concentration of supernatural activity in and around the town. He's is the author of the infamous Journals and uncle to Dipper and Marbel. He was a scientist who investigated the paranormal, being attracted to the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon for its supposed supernatural activities. Ford would document these bizarre findings within a trilogy of books. One day he got trapped within a portal he made to investigate countless new, and far stranger worlds. After spending years of cataloging his research in a series of journals, he disappeared into an alternate dimension. His writings were left as the only evidence of his existence. Ford's identity and whereabouts were a central mystery and element of foreshadowing of the Gravity Falls series until the middle of the show's second season when he was revealed to be Stan's long-lost twin brother, who vanished after a fight with his brother caused him to stumble through the universe portal. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A, Higher with Weapons Name: Stanford "Ford" Pines, The Author Age: 60 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Gravity Falls Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Science Intuition, Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Paranormal Expertise, Mystery Solving, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Via the Infinity Belt.), Information Analysis (Scanned Mabel's entire molecular structure the day he met her.), Memory Manipulation (Via Mind Erasing Gun.), Energy Projection (With Laser Gun.), Ice Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (With a freezing gun.), Magnetism Manipulation (Via Magnetic Gun.), Possible Existence Erasure (Via The Quantum Destabilizer) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Overpowered Stan.), Higher with Weapons (Magnet gun can "rip the fillings of a man's mouth from 100 feet".) Speed: Superhuman (Scales to Stan.) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Building Class, Higher with Weapons Durability: Small Building Level (Tanked an attack that destroyed a watch tower.) Stamina: High (Shown to has a high stamina.) Range: Standard Melee range, higher with weapons, Likely up to Universal with the Infinity Belt (He was going to search for Mabel through the multiverse by going through portals that he didn't make.) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Holds 12 P.H.D's. Was capable of creating a perpetual motion machine when he was just a teen. Made a portal that could access infinite parallel worlds and violate the laws of gravity. Built a device able to contain a hole between the 2nd and 3rd spacial dimensions. Formed an equation to undo Gravity Falls's "Weirdness Magnetism," a supernatural force that attracts and imprisons objects and life forms with paranormal traits. Has spent years investigating the supernatural and extraterrestrial, documenting hundreds of cases in his books. Posses knowledge of countless worlds from his time spent in the portal. According to Alex Hirsch, Ford also has a highly conditioned mind. As shown when he was able to spend decades in the portal without any signs of trauma, whereas Fiddleford was permanently scarred from looking into it for mere seconds. He likely also has extraordinary survival skillsand adaptability due to being able to survive in there for so long. Successfully stole hundreds of parts to build his Quantum Destabilizer, becoming a recognized criminal in several parts of the multiverse.) Weaknesses: Prideful and will put himself in great harm to protect his family. Others Standard Equipment: Laser Gun, Magnet Gun, Mind Erasing Gun, Freezing Gun, the Infinity Belt and Quantum Destabilizer. Notable Attacks/Technique: None Notable. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Disney Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Information Users Category:Memory Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Existence Erasure Users